Sparky's Secret Origins/Quotes
:(The Turner's House; The house roof rises up; Sparky gets launched out; Timmy pops his head from his bedroom window) :Timmy: And stay out! (slams the window close; sits on his bed with his arms crossed) :(Ivan, Chloe and their fairies walk inside Timmy's room) :Ivan: Hey, we were just outside and we saw Sparky flying out of your house. Was he causing trouble again? :Timmy: No doubt about it. I just can't catch a break from that dog. :Chloe: I still can't believe he used to be your pet. I mean, you've never talked to me about him when I first moved to Dimmsdale. :Timmy: Well, it was only three weeks from that time and some things are better off unsaid. :Astronov: Just how destructive and clumsy was Sparky when he was your dog? :Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: Very. :Cosmo: Remember the times you've trained him to save your life? :(flashbacks) :Timmy: Okay Sparky, if you ever see me choking on something, you have to save me as quickly as possible. :Sparky: You got it. :(Timmy puts an apple on his mouth and pretends to choke on it) :Wanda: (faking) Oh, no! Timmy seems to be choking on an apple! :Poof: (faking) Yes, only you can help him Sparky! :Sparky: I'll save you, buddy! :(Sparky wraps his arms around Timmy and squeeze him making him spit out the apple which flew through the wall, to Cosmo's forehead, straight to Sparky's mouth; Sparky chokes on the apple) :Timmy: Oh, you have go to be kidding me. (grabs a hold of Sparky and make him spit the apple to a nearby trash can) :Sparky: That was close. We should put you into the pet/human tournament, if you know what I'm talking about. :(Timmy sighs) :(second flashback; Timmy floating on a pond) :Timmy: Now, if you ever see me about to drown... :Sparky: I jump into the water and save you. You can count on me. Besides, when have I ever let you down? :(Timmy face palms) :Timmy: Okay, let's get this started. (faking) Help! Help! I'm about to drown into this deep pond! Oh, someone save me! :Sparky: Don't worry, Timmy! Stay there! I'll save you! (jumps into the pond but couldn't swim) Help! Help! I-I can't swim! :Timmy: What about the doggie-paddle? It's got "doggie" in the name! :Sparky: I never learned it! (drowns) :Cosmo: And... he's down. :(Timmy groans and dive inside the pond; Timmy drags an unconscious Sparky on the grass) :Wanda: Sport, looks like Sparky needs mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. :Timmy: Oh, come on! He already owes me twice today and... alright. (inhales) Dog lips... (opens his mouth and gets close to the screen from Sparky's view until screen fades to black) :(flashbacks over) :Cosmo: Oh, I still can't believed that you've got your lips on a dog! (bursts out laughing) :(as Cosmo laughs, Wanda poofs up a bat and bashes Cosmo's head deep inside his body) :Cosmo: Hey, I can see my spleen from here. :Sunny: This might be a suggestion, but have you ever considered taking time to figure out what makes Sparky tick? :Timmy: Taking the time... Of course. (opens his closet) We'll just use my time scooter to go back in time and see why Sparky is the clumsy unwanted dog he is today. Good thinking Sunny. :Sunny: Not at all what I meant, but I'll take it. :(Timmy, Ivan and Chloe hop on the time machine; Timmy uploads co-ordinance; a time portal opens and the all were launched inside) ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!